Minulost se vrací
by ellannor
Summary: Na noční směnu nastupuje nová posila a Grissom ji zná. Odkud? A jaká tajemství z minulosti se s jejím příchodem vynoří na povrch?
1. Nová tvář

**Poslední úpravy: 08/14/2012**

* * *

><p>"Grissome, potřebuju s tebou mluvit."<p>

Gil se otočil a podíval na Ecklieho. Směna právě začínala a on mířil do své kanceláře. Byl trochu otrávený. Zatím neměli žádný případ, a to znamenalo, že se bude muset věnovat papírování. A teď ještě Ecklie!

"Co potřebuješ, Conrade?" zeptal se a podařilo se mu tvářit docela mile.

"Pojď do mé kanceláře."

Obrátil oči v sloup, ale následoval ho.

"O co jde?" zajímal se cestou.

"Rozhodl jsem se, že potřebujete posilu."

"Cože?" Grissom se zastavil v půlce chodby.

"Nestíháte. A tohle není téma k diskuzi," dodal, když viděl, že se Grissom chystá protestovat, "jen ti to oznamuju."

"Děláš si ze mě legraci?" zavrčel Gil a sám žasl nad tím, jak snadno ho tenhle chlap dokáže vytočit.

"Ne," odsekl, "a teď laskavě pojď, rád bych ti představil tvoji novou podřízenou."

"Co? Ty už si někoho sehnal a říkáš mi to až teď?"

"Bylo to dost narychlo," hájil se Ecklie a pokračoval v cestě. Grissom chtě nechtě musel za ním.

"Tohle je..."

"Elizabeth?" přerušil ho šéf noční směny užasle.

Překvapeně civěl na mladou, asi pětadvacetiletou ženu. Byla vysoká asi jako on a její útlou postavu zdůrazňoval dobře padnoucí černý kalhotový kostýmek s červenou halenkou. Dlouhé kudrnaté vlasy, rudé jako zapadající slunce, měla vyčesané do vysokého culíku. Modré oči na něj hleděly ttrochu nejistě.

"Ahoj," opatrně se usmála, on však její gesto neopětoval.

"Vy se znáte?" žasl Ecklie. Tohle vážně nečekal.

"Počkej venku", požádal Gil svou novou podřízenou.

Nervózně se na něj podívala, ale poslechla a zavřela za sebou dveře. Opřela se o stěnu a roztržitě si pohrávala s pramínkem vlasů. Nevšímal si těch několika lidí, kteří se tam objevili a zvědavě si ji prohlíželi. Zcela se pohroužila do svých myšlenek. Konečně, asi po dvaceti minutách, se dveře opět otevřely a vyšel z nich Grissom.

"Zůstávám?" zeptala se s obavami, protože z jeho tváře se nedalo vůdec nic vyčíst.

Přikývl a jí se ulevilo. Věděla ale, že ještě nemá vyhráno.

"Zlobíš se na mě?"

"Ne," lehce se usmál, "ale mohla jsi mi to říct. Vypadal jsem před Eckliem jako idiot."

"Bála jsem se, že bys mi to zakázal."

Jeho úsměv se rozčířil: "K čemu by to bylo? Stejně by sis dělala, co bys chtěla."

Ještě chvíl isi ji prohlížel, a pak k ní natáhl ruku. Bez zaváhání mu vklouzla do náruče.

"Jsem rád, že jsi tady," zašeptal a políbil ji do vlasů.

"Já taky."

Po chvíli od sebe ustoupili.

"Pojď, představím tě ostatním."

Dovedl ji do zasedací místnosti, kde se shromáždil zbytek týmu. Čekali, až je zavolají, ale protože se zatím nic nedělo, jen posedávali, pili kávu (tu Gregovu samozřejmě), dopisovali hlášení a povídali si.

"Nový případ?" ožil Nick, který si jejich šéfa všiml jako první.

"Ne," zchladil Gil jeho nadšení, "něco mnohem důležitějšího."

Rázem se na něj upřela pozornost všech v místnosti.

"Tak co se děje?" vyslovila Catherine otázku, která všechny pálila na jazyku.

Ustoupil sranou a nechal projít Elizabeth. Nechápavě na ni zírali. Nutmo dodat, že mužská část se značným zájmem.

"Tohle je Elizabeth Jamesnová," odmlčel se a očividně se jejich zmatkem bavil, "vaše nová kolegyně."


	2. Neschováš se

Zírali na ni s otevřenými ústy. Pak ale počáteční šok pominul, začalo předtavování a nabídky tykání se jen byl samozřejmě první.

Grissom se vzdálil do své kanceláře. O Liz se nebál, věděl, že rychle zapadne. Teď zbývalo vyřešit, jak ostatním říct o jejich vztahu. Nemohl před ně přece jen tak nastoupit a říct... A proč vlastně ne? Nebylo na tom nic špatného. Pousmál se a chtěl se postit do paiírování spojeného s Liziným nástupen, Když vešla Catherine.

"Proč jsi nám nic neřekl?"

"Sám jsem se to dozvěděl až před chvílí," hájil se.

"Ecklie ti nic neřekl?"

"Ne," zabručel a bylo vidět, že ho to štve.

"Bude na tuhle práci stačit?"

"Určitě," přikývl a překvapil ji absolutní jistotou, která mu zazněla v hlase.

Jen tázavě nadzvedla obočí.

"Vadí mi, že mi to Ecklie neřekl, ale proti tomu, koho vybral, nemohu nic namítat. Ona patří k nejlepším."

"Snad se nepleteš," pokrčila rameny a nechala ho o samotě.

Byla překvapená tím, jak ji bránil. Spíš čekala, že kvůli způsobu jejího přijetí bude silně nepřátelský. Očividně se spletla, ale příliš ji to netrápilo. Vždyť, kdo se vyzná v Grissomovi?

Do zasedačky vešla ve chvíli, kdy Greg říkal: "Takže, Lizie..."

"Jen Liz," opravila ho.

"Promiň, nechtěl jsem..."

"To nic," mile se usmála, "ale chtěla bych vás poprosit, aby jste mi tak neříkali."

Přikývli a za chvíli už rozhovor plynule pokračoval. No vlastně spíš výslech. Snažili se z Liz vytáhnout nějaké informace. Odpovídala celkem ochotně, takže se dozvěděli, že jí je dvacet osm, narodila se a vyrostla v L. A., vystudovala UCLA a má titul bakaláře z biologie a chemie.

"Jak jsi se vlastně dostala ke kriminálce?" položila Sara obvyklou otázku.

"No, můj..."

"Lizie, můžeš na chvíli?" přerušil ji Grissom.

Všichni čekali, že ho opraví, ale ona se jen usmála.

"Jistě," přikývla a následovala ho do kanceláře.

Celou dobu je provázeli užaslé pohledy jejich kolegů, a tak viděli, že když procházeli dveřmi, položil jí ruku na záěřícné výrazy jejich tváří byly skutečně komické.

"Tak co?" zaptal se Grissom, když se posadili.

"Máš skvělý tým," usmála se, "bude se mi tu líbit."

Opětoval její úsměv, pak ale změnil téma: "Měli bychom jim to říct."

"To jo, ale jak a kdy?"

"Tak je pozvem na snídani," navrhl.

"Chceš jim to jen tak oznámit?"

"A proč ne?"

"No...já..."

"Ty se za mě stydíš?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne," ohradila se dotčeně.

"Takže jsme domluveni?"

"Ale mluvit budeš ty?"

Ušklíbl se: "Jak jinak."

Pak už se věnovali procovním zaležitostem. Vysvětli jí co a jak, nachal jí podepsat hromadu papírů a neodpustil si ani pár pouček.

"Co malá prohlída?" navrhl.

Okamžitě souhlasila, a tak ji postupně provedl celou laboratoří a představil celé její áteli opět do zasedačky, když mu zazvonil mobil.

"Grissom...Ano...Kde?...Dobře...Co?... Jo, jasně," bez rozloučení zavěsil.

"Máme práci," oznámil a bylo vidět, že se všem ulevilo. Už se vážně nudili.

"Warricku, ty s Gregem a Sarou pojedete na Strip. V jedné zapadlé restauraci mají tři mrtvé.Vega vám řekne víc," dodal a napsal jim přesnou adresu.

"No a na nás čeká Brass v Hendersonu," oznámil zbytku týmu, "za deset minut na parkovišti."

Obrátil se k odchodu a kývnutím vyzval Liz, aby ho následovala.

Ostatní tam ještě okamžik zůstali a pozorovali odcházející dvojici. Hlavně Grissoma. Nešlo přehlédnout, že v její přítomnosti ožíval a nešetřil úsměvy. Což u něj bylo něco naprosto neobvyklého. Nebyla tu ani dvě hodiny a povedlo se jí dokonale ho pobláznit.

Grissom se po pár krocích zastavil a ohlédl se zpět.

"Čekáte na nějaké znamení?" zeptal se s nadzvednutým obočím.

Rychle se zvedli a vydali se za svou prací.

S Liz v patách se vrátil do své kanceláře.

"Nemám čas, abych ti sháněl nové vybavení, takže se zatím budeš muset spokojit smojí náhradní sadou."

"A co zbraň?"

"Něco se tu určitě najde."

Ze stolu si vzal klíče vedl ji do šatny. Cestou se ještě stavili u Bobyho, kde si prozatím půjčila jednu beretu devítku. V šatně jí dal Grissom svojí vestu. Sunadala si sako a bez zaváhání si ji oblékla. Uložil její sako do své skříňky a zamířili na parkoviště. Celou cestu se o něčem bavili a smáli se.

Catherine s Nickem už na ně čekali.

"Změnila sis jméno?" usmál se Nick.

Tázaná se podívala na svého nového nadřízeného a oba se usmáli nějakému soukromému vtipu.

Grissom svým kolegům sdělil adresu a rozjeli se na místo činu. Catherine s Nickem, Liz s Gilem.

"Vidělas to?" zeptal se Nick své kolegyně. Seděl za volantem služebního tahoe, které následovalo auto jejich šéfa.

"Jo," zabručela.

"Určitě je to ten samý chlap jako včera? Takového jsem ho ještě neviděl."

"Já nevím," pokrčila blondýna rameny, "nikdy by mě nenapado, že něco takového zažiju. On snad vůbec nepřemýšlí! Vždyť je skoro o polovinu mladší než on!"

Tohle bylo to, co ji skutečně š si, že má dost soudnosti, aby si nezačínal s tak mladou ženou a teď tohle.

Nick pokrčil rameny. Tohle ho netrápilo. Liz byla, jak řekl Greg, vážně cesty proběhl v tichu a za patnáct minut zastavili právě ve chvíli, kdy osazenstvo druhého auta vystupovalo.

Grissom přešel ke kufru a podal Liz svůj záložní kufří dobou už k nim došel Brass.

"Ahoj Gile," pozdravil, ale nespustil pohled z mladé rusovlásky.

"Jime, tohle je naše nová posila, Elizabeth Jemasnová," představil ji.

"Jim Brass," potřásli si rukama.

"Tak co pro nás máš?"

"Čtyři mrtví. Matka, otec a dva clapci. Je to hodně ošklivý."

"Kdo byl uvnitř?"

"Jen jeden policista. Ničeho se nedotkl."

Grissom spokojeně přikývl.

"Nejdřív se kouknem, jak to vypadá uvnitř a pak uvidíme, co dál," oznámil svému týmu.

Vstoupili do domu a jako první spatřili čtyři těla. Ležela přímo na proti dveřím. Rodičům mohlo být kolem pětatřiceti, staršího chlapce odhadovali na osm nebo devět, tomu mladšímu nemohlo být víc než pět. Brass měl pravdu, bylo to ošklivé. Všichni čtyři byli celí od krve, na tělech stopy hlubokých řezných ran. Na orvní pohled bylo jasná, že ten, kdo to udělal, byl skutečně cladnokrevný.

"Začneme nahoře, tihle nám neutečou."

Opatrně, aby nepoškodili nějaké důkazy, prošli halou a vystoupali do prvního patra. Liz byla vepředu, a když uviděla zdi dlouhé chodby, zbledla a ztuhla.

"Co je?" zeptala se Cath, ale pak i oni uviděli nápis na zdi. Byl psán krví, ale mnohem děsivější byl jeho obsah

Chyběl jsem ti,Liz?


	3. Odhalení

"Panebože," splanulo Liz ze rtů tiše. Otočila se a rychle vyšla před dům. Grissom jí okamžitě následoval a byl stejně bledý jako ona.

Nick s Catherine chtěli vyrazit za nimi, ale Nick se zarazil. Všiml si bílé obálky, která ležela pod stěnou se vzkazem.

"Cath," upozornil ji na svůj nález.

Vyfotila to z několika úhlů a až potom vzal Nicky obálku do ruky.

Kriminalisté, hlásal nápis psaný elegantním písmem.

Tázavě se podíval na služebně starší kolegyni.

"Uvidíme, co na to řekne Grissom," rozhodla a konečně i ono odešli ven.

Liz stále nedaleko od vchodu a nepřítomně civěla do země. Lehce se opírala o Gila, Který ji ustaraně pozoroval a lehce hladil po rameni. Jim stál kousek od nich a pozoroval je značně nechápavým pohledem.

"Tohle jsme našli," oznamil Stokes svému šéfovi.

"Přečti to."

Opatrně vytáhl dopis.

"Má nejdražší Elizabeth Mary Jameson-Grissomová..."

"Co to..." vytřeštila Catherine oči.

"Pokračuj," přerušil ji Grissom a nespustil oči z té, které byl dopis určen.

"...doufám, že se Ti mé přivítání v Las Vegas líbilo. Dal jsem si zaležet, protože jsem chtěl, aby balo vše dokonalé. Chyběl jsem Ti? Ty mně rozhodně ano. Naše poslední setkání bylo sice náhle přerušeno, ale já věřím, že to brzy napravíme.

S láskou Tvůj

Patrick John Jet"

"Jak to?" pronesla do nastalého ticha Elizabeth a dívala se přitom na Grissoma.

"Jak je to možné? To, že tady budu si nevěděl dokonce ani ty!"

Zadívala se k domu a nikdo se neodvážil cokoli říct. Jen střídavě těkaly pohledem mezi zrzkou a svým šéfem.

"Já toho parchanta nenávidím," zavrčela, obrátila se na patě, vklouzla do Grissomova auta a vztekle udeřila do palubní desky.

"Kdo to je?" zeptal se Brass a neměl na mysli autora toho dopisu.

Grissom stále pozoroval mladou ženu a zdálo se, že ani neodpoví.

"Moje dcera," konečně promluvil a obrátil se k nim čelem.


	4. Vysvětlení a výměna

"No páni," vydechl Nick.  
>Grissom se jen ušlíbl.<br>"Kdo je Jet?" zeptala se Catherine. Chtěla se sice dozvědět víc o jeho dceři, ale případ byl v tuto chvíli důležitější.  
>"Před čtyřmi lety zabil Lizinu matku a ji málem taky. Vysvětlím vám to později," zarazil příval otázek a obrátil se ke Catherine, "pošlu ti sem ostatní, mi je vystřídáme."<br>Cath přikývla a docela se jí při tom ulevilo. Bála se, že je bude muset přemlouvat, aby se případu vzdali. Spolu s ostatními sledovala, ja odjíždějí.  
>_<p>

"Myslím, že ti přišla konkurence, Saro," uchechtl se Greg.  
>Ošklivě se na něj zamračila, ale nijak to nekomentovala. To bylo pod její úroveň.<br>Warrick se při pohedu na ty dva rozesmál.  
>"Co je tady k smíchu?" ozvala se Sara dotčeně.<br>"Ale nic," řekl, ale koutky mu dál pobaveně cukaly.  
>"Všimli jste si, jak se na ní díval?" nedal se odradit Greg.<br>"Jo, stejně jako na ty svoje potvory," ušklíbla se Sara.  
>"Právě si urazila to úžasné stvoření, jakým je naše nová kolegyně," čertil se Greg, ale podle veselých ohníčků v očích jen na oko.<br>"Klídek, Romeo," usadil ho Warrick, "tohle je bezletová zóna. Tedy pokud si chceš udržet místo."  
>Všichni tři se rozesmáli.<br>"Říkejte si co chcete," začal Warrick, "ale já jsem rád, že zareagoval právě takhle."  
>"Proč, prosím tě?" zajímalo Saru.<br>"Protože to dokazuje, že je taky jenom člověk."  
>"To je fakt," uznal Greg a i Sara souhlasně přikývla.<br>"Mysíte že to byla láska na první pohled?" nadhodila Sara pobaveně.  
>"No jasně, úplně to vidím. Lizie, miluju tě!" Gregvi se celkem věrně povedlo napodobit hlas jejich šéfa.<br>"A já tebe, Gilberte!" řekl Warrick vysokým ženským hlasem.  
>Okamžitě vyprskli, a ještě když vystupovali z auta, stále se pochehchtávali.<br>"Copak je?" zajímalo Vegu, když je uviděl.  
>"Ale nic," mávl Greg rukou, "a co se stalo tady?"<br>"Máme tři oběti, dva muži, jedna žena," podíval se do svého zápisníku a začal číst informace, které se mu zatím podařilo shromáždit, "Carol Stewartová, 26, servírka; Daniel Marcus, 42, kuchař; Simon Pelican, 28, nejspíš zákazník. Všichni tři byli zastřeleni."  
>"Jenom jeden zákazník?" podivila se Sara.<br>Vega pokrčil rameny: "Není to místo, kam by chodili turisti, ale stejně jsme dali do televize žádost, aby se nám ozvali případní svědci."  
>"Děkuji," kývl Warrick a chtěl vstoupit do restaurace, když si všiml, že se k nim blíží auto jejich nadřízeného. Vyměnili si překvapené pohledy. S Grisssomem vystoupila i Liz a jejich údiv ještě vzrostl.<br>"Jeďte pomoct Catherine a Nickovi," oznámil zaražené trojici Gil.  
>"Proč?" nechápala Sara.<br>"Ona vám to vysvětlí," jeho tón vylučoval další debatu.  
>Znovu se po sobě podívali, ale bez odmlouvání poslechli.<br>Grissom jim přestal věnovat pozornost a začal se bavit s Vegou, který mu opakoval vše, co již řekl jeho podřízeným.


	5. Restaurace

"Tak co si o tom myslíš?"  
>Liz se otočila na svého otce a pokrčila rameny: "Já nevím," rozhlédla se kolem sebe, "celé je to divné. Jak je možné, že tu kromě servírky a kuchaře je jen jeden člověk? Kde jsou ostatní hosté? Vím, že tahle restaurace nepatřila mezi oblíbené podniky, ale jeden zákazník?"<br>"Řekl bych, že tohle to vysvětluje," prohlásil Grissom a ukázal na dveře. Cedulka, která na nich vysela, byla do ulice otočena nápisem ZAVŘENO.  
>"Začni u zadního vchodu."<br>Liz se nadechla k námitce, ale jeho přísný pohled ji umlčel. Byl to její otec, ale také šéf. A ona byla v jeho týmu nováček. Beze slova poslechla a vyšla ven.  
>Pomalu postupoval podél ulice a asi po sto metrech zahnula do boční uličky, která ji zavedla za domy. Celou dobu se pozorně rozhlížela, ale neviděla nic zvláštního. Zastavila před zadním vchodem restaurace a dobře si prohlédla nejbližší okolí. Vše vypadalo normálně, ale ona věděla, že i ten nejmenší detail může znamenat klíčový důkaz.<br>Stejně důkladně jako okolí prozkoumala i dveře, hlavně kliku. Nejdříve z ní sejmula otisky a teprve potom vstoupila dovnitř. Nebylo zamčeno, ale to ji nijak nepřekvapovalo. Málokterá restaurace zamykala zadní vchod, pokud tam byl alespoň jeden zaměstnanec.  
>Ocitla se v dlouhé chodbě, která vedla přímo do kuchyně. Všude na zemi byly prázdné krabice, přepravky s pitím, ještě nevybalené zboží.<br>Otevřela dveře po své pravé ruce a vstoupila do šatny. Čtyři plechové skříňky a další dveře vedoucí do malé koupelny, to bylo vše. Poznamenala si jméno Jane, které bylo na jedné ze skříněk, a vrátila se na chodbu.  
>Sklad potravin, kancelář vedoucího i kuchyň taky nepřinesly nic zajímavého. Jediné, na co přišla, bylo jméno vedoucího a další servírky. Zamířila zpět na plac.<p>

* * *

><p>Grissom se díval, jak Liz odchází, a ulevilo se mu. Naštěstí si uvědomila, že v práci je především jeho podřízená a až potom dcera. Netěšilo ho to, ale musel se ke všem chovat stejně. Jedině tak mohl zabránit pomluvám. Navíc, pokud by se Ecklie dozvěděl o jediné výhodě, kterou by ji poskytl, její kariéra ve Vegas by okamžitě skončila. A to v žádném případě nechtěl. Byl rád, že ji má u sebe.<br>Potřásl hlavou a raději se začal soustředit na práci. Na celé scéně mu něco nesedělo. Přemýšlel, co tam chybí. Klouzal pohledem po místnosti a v tom mu to došlo. Pokud byl ten chlap zákazník, kde byla jeho objednávka? Nikde neviděl žádné jídlo ani pití. A pokud nepřišel jako host, tak proč? Další otázka, na kterou neznal odpověď. Zatím.  
>Postupně prošel celou místnost a shromáždil vše, co pro ně mohlo být důležité. Jak se dalo předpokládat, nejvíc bylo otisků. Nejspíš budou všechny patřit hostům, ale jeden nikdy neví.<br>Konečně se začal věnovat tělům. Servírka ležela asi dva metry ode dveří a podle polohy ji někdo zastřelil na útěku. Málem se jí podařilo uniknout, napadlo ho.  
>Mladší z mužů ležel u baru a v době smrti musel sedět na barové židli. Kuchař byl několikrát střelen do hrudi a ležel na zádech za barem.<br>Znovu si prohlédl polohu všech tří těl a postavil se na místo, o kterém předpokládal, že z něj střílel vrah. V duchu si představil průběh střelby.  
><em>Jako prvního zastřelil kuchaře. Několikrát zmáčkl spoušť a muž spadl naznak. Rychle se pootočil a mladý muž zemřel dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, co se děje. Na rozdíl od ženy. Pud sebezáchovy jí fungoval dokonale a ke dveřím se rozeběhla hned, jak padl první výstřel. Přesto však nebyla dost rychlá a i ona skončila na zemi s kulkou v těle.<em>  
>"Něco zajímavého?" Lizin hlas ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení.<br>"Ani ne. A jak si dopadla ty?"  
>"Podobně. Mám několik otisků a jméno majitele a druhé servírky. Donald Graves a Jane Crossová."<br>Přikývl a pak mu pohled sklouzl kamsi za ní. Ohlédla se a uviděla, že před restaurací staví auto koronera.  
>"No konečně," poznamenal Griss. "Počkej, co ti řekne David a vezmi důkazy. Sejdeme se venku. Já si zatím promluvím s Vegou." Ani nečekal na odpověď a byl pryč.<br>"Podařilo se ti zjistit něco nového?" zeptal se detektiva.  
>"V 0.57 volal na tísňovou linku anonym, že zaslechl střelbu. Udal adresu a zavěsil. A tamhleten červený chrysler voyager je registrovaný na Daniela Marcuse. Už jsem zařídil, aby auto i záznam volání poslali na kriminálku," dodal než se stačil Gil zeptat.<br>"Děkuji," usmál se šéf noční směny a kývnutím se rozloučil.  
>"Tak co," zeptal se Liz, která se k němu právě připojila.<br>"Jsou mrtví asi tři hodiny, víc až po pitvě."  
>Podíval se na hodinky: "Což přibližně odpovídá době anonymního telefonu."<br>Řekl jí, co se dozvěděl od Vegy.  
>"Takže víc se dozvíme až z důkazů," shrnula Liz jejich situaci.<br>"Snad," poznamenal skepticky.  
>Nasedli do auta a vraceli se zpět na ústředí.<p> 


	6. Henderson

"Co se, sakra, děje?" zeptal se Warrick Catherine, když dorazili do Hendersonu. Celou cestu nepromluvili jediné slovo a věnovali se svým úvahám. Nic je ale nenapadalo a chtěli vědět pravdu.  
>"Liz ani Grissom na tomhle případu dělat nemohou," začala Cath vysvětlovat, ale Greg ji přerušil.<br>"Proč ne?"  
>"K tomu se dostanu. A nepřerušuj mě," zpražila ho.<br>"Pokračuj," vyzvala ji Sara smířlivě.  
>"Vrah se jmenuje Patrick Jet."<br>Překvapeně vykulili oči.  
>"Víme to proto, že tu nechal pro Liz dopis a vzkaz na zdi psaný krví. Před čtyřmi lety zabil její matku a ji málem taky," dokončila.<br>"Fajn," kývl Warrick, "chápu, že tu Liz nemohla zůstat. Ale Grissom?"  
>"Liz je jeho dcera."<br>Úžasem ji spadla čelist.  
>"Ty vole," uniklo Gregovi.<br>Cath se ušklíbla: "Velmi výstižné."  
>"Ale jak..." začala Sara<br>"Řekla jsem vám vše, co vím. Už jsem si vyžádala spis toho případu a Grissom slíbil, že nám vše vysvětlí. Do té doby ale nemá cenu se tím zabývat. Takže do práce. Gregu, projdi okolí. Saro, vezmi si horní patro, Nick už tam je. A ty, Warricku, mi pomůžeš dole," rozdala úkoly a vracela se zpět do domu.  
>Trojice zůstala ještě několik okamžiků nevěřícně stát, ale pak se vzpamatovali, vzali si věci a rozešli se za svou prací.<br>Sara vyšla do patra a hned se zastavila před nápisem na zdi.  
>"Docela síla, ne?"<br>"Myslíš případ nebo Liz?" otočila se na Nicka.  
>"Obojí."<br>Pousmála se: "Kde mám začít?"  
>"Zatím jsem udělal chodbu a jeden dětský pokoj."<br>"Takže já to vezmu u druhé strany."  
>Zamířila na konec chodby a vstoupila do ložnice rodičů. Rozhlédla se a všechno na první pohled vypadalo normálně. Postel byla stále ustlaná, světla zhasnutá. Nejspíš je ještě nenapadlo, že by mohli jít spát. Pustila se do podrobnějšího zkoumání a dovolila si při tom přemýšlet o Grissomovi.<br>Nahlas by to nikdy nepřiznala, ale ve chvíli, kdy se dozvěděla, že Liz je jeho dcera, se jí ulevilo. Taky by nepřiznala, jak jí bolelo, když je viděl spolu. A zabolelo to o to víc, když si uvědomila, jak se během posledních týdnů změnil vztah mezi nimi. Stále častěji si ji v práci nechával u sebe, a když po směně celý tým někam vyrazil, povídali si ještě dlouho po tom, so ostatní odešli. A přesto se ani jeden neodvážil překročit hranici přátelství. Stále se ale nevzdávala naděje.

* * *

><p>"Já tomu stále nemůžu uvěřit," prohodil Warrick, když se skláněl k tělu otce.<br>"To je nás víc. Na druhé straně jsem ráda, že je její otec a ne něco jiného."  
>Warrick přikývl: "To je fakt. Ale štve mě, že nám to nikdy neřekl."<br>"Znáš Grissoma."  
>"Tobě to nevadí?"<br>"Vadí, ale co nadělám? Raději se věnuj případu," usměrnila svého mladšího kolegu. Sama vzala fotoaparát a začala pořizovat snímky všeho v místnosti.  
>To, co se dnes dozvěděla o svém nadřízeném, ji nenechávalo tak klidnou, jak se tvářila. Ve skutečnosti jí to žralo. A hodně. Za celé ty roky, co se znali, se ani jednou nezmínil, že má dítě.<br>Povzdechla si a odsunula své úvahy do pozadí. Warrickovi řekla, aby se věnoval práci. Měla by se řídit vlastní radou.  
>Byli zhruba v půlce, když se vchodové dveře otevřely a vešel doktor Robbins následovaný Gregem.<br>"Ale," kývla Cath na pozdrav a pak obrátila svou pozornost na oba kriminalisty. "Já to tu dodělám, projděte zbytek patra."  
>Bez odmlouvání zmizeli. Robbins se mezitím sklonil k manželovi a prohlížel si jeho rány.<br>"Co si myslíte?"  
>"Vrah musel být velice chladný člověk. Můj první odhad je, že vykrváceli. Kromě těch řezných ran nevidím žádná jiná poranění. Mohlo trvat i několik hodin, než zemřeli. A podle množství krve, bych řekl, že se to stalo tady."<br>"Jak je to dlouho?"  
>"Podle ztuhlosti tento muž zemřel před třemi až pěti hodinami. Víc vám řeknu po pitvě," uzavřel.<br>"Děkuji, doktore," řekla a chtěla ho nechat v klidu pracovat, když ji něco napadlo.  
>"Vy jste to věděl?"<br>"Že má Grissom dceru? Věděl."  
>"On vám to řekl?" v hlase se jí ozval náznak podráždění.<br>Usmál se na ni: "Jednou jsem se ho zeptal."  
>"Zeptal jste se a on vám to prostě řekl?"<br>"Vlastně ani moc neměl na vybranou. Nemá ve zvyku lhát. Buď mlčí, nebo odpoví. V tomto případě ale obojí vyšlo nastejno."  
>Pár vteřin ho pozorovala a pak se rozesmála.<br>"Jste mazaný jako liška."  
>Opětoval její úsměv, ale když se znovu sklonil k tělu, úsměv vystřídal vážný výraz.<br>Prohlédla zbytek haly, ale moc toho nenašla. Chtěla jít nahoru, když si všimla něčeho, co jí předtím uniklo. Kousek od manželčina těla bylo několik kapek krve, která podle tvaru museli vzniknout dopadem z výšky. Vedly na schodiště. Každou kapku označila, vyfotografovala, zapsala si její polohu a vzala si z ní vzorek. Když byla u poslední, stála u krvavého nápisu.  
>Ve stejnou chvíli se z jednoho pokoje vynořila Sara a chvíli po ní i Nick.<br>"Tak co?" zeptala se jich.  
>"Obě děti už byli v posteli. Někdo je vytáhl násilím, ten starší se bránil. Mladší musel být strachy bez sebe, na zemi jsem našel moč. Kromě pár kapek krve a toho nápisu je chodby čistá," shrnul Nick.<br>"Rodiče byli s největší pravděpodobností ještě dole, jejich ložnice je nedotčená," navázala na svého kolegu Sara. "V ostatních místnostech není nic zvláštního. V pokoji pro hosty nebyl nikdo celou věčnost, v pracovně jsem našla jen nějaké dokumenty související s manželčinou prací. Byla účetní u jedné stavební firmy."  
>Vrátili se do haly, odkud už začali odnášet těla. Otevřenými dveřmi viděli, že Greg a Warrick už stojí u auta a o něčem diskutují. Catherine si sbalila své věci a připojila se k ostatním.<br>Než se stačila zeptat, Greg spustil: "Venku nic nebylo. Vrah vešel zadními dveřmi, které byly odemčené. Rodiče přepadl v obýváku. Zrovna se dívali na televizi," seznámil ji s tím, co zjistili.  
>"Podle Robbinse byli zabiti v hale a zemřeli na vykrvácení před třemi až pěti hodinami."<br>"Moc toho nemáme," utrousil Nick.  
>"Na ústředí se snad dozvíme víc," pokrčila rameny Cath.<p> 


	7. Vzpomínky

Catherine kráčela dlouhou chodbou a snažila si utřídit myšlenky. Ostatní se měli věnovat důkazům, na ni zbyl rozhovor s Grissomem. Vlastně si to vybrala dobrovolně. Chtěla odpovědi a to, že bude sama, bylo nejlepší. Ne všechny otázky se totiž budou týkat případu.

Přemýšlela, kde by mohl její šéf být, když ho uviděla, jak vychází z Archieho království.

"Grissome!"

Otočil se a přešel k ní. "Půjdeme ke mě."

Beze slova ho následovala do kanceláře. Zavřel dveře a usadil se za svůj stůl. Catherine obsadila jednu ze dvou zbývajících židlí.

"Neměla by tu být i Liz?" přerušila ticho, které nastalo.

"Ne," rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou, "nepotřebuje o tom znovu mluvit."

V duchu se pousmála nad tím, jak ji chrání. Věděla, že bude muset být nestranný. Může se ale snažit sebevíc, otce v sobě nezapře. Snaha chránit své dítě je vlastní každému rodiči a Grissom není výjimkou.

"Dobře. Takže," nevěděla, jak začít. "Takže, kdo je Jet?"

"Před čtyřmi lety začal v L. A. vraždit ženy mezi dvaceti a třiceti. Během sedmi měsíců našli devět mrtvých a stále neměli nic, co by jim pomohlo ho chytit. A právě tehdy začaly Liz chodit dopisy. Podepisoval se jako Milovník a podle obsahu bylo jasné, že jejich práci sleduje. Vyžíval se ve své nepolapitelnosti a vysmíval se jim. Po několika dopisech se však jejich styl začal měnit. Byly stále osobnější. Všichni měli obavy, protože Liz byla jediná žena v týmu, která odpovídala profilům obětí. Dávala si pozor, nikde nechodila sama. Byla opatrná. Stejně to ale nestačilo."

Viděla, jak se snaží mluvit nezaujatě. Úplně se mu to ale nedařilo. Hlavně ke konci.

"Ten večer," pokračoval po krátké odmlce, "u ní byla Mary, její matka. Jetovi se podařilo proklouznout kolem hlídky a vniknout do domu. Nahnal je do obýváku a Mary postřelil. V tu chvíli tam vrazili policisté. Liz se povedlo nepozorovaně přivolat pomoc. Už ale bylo pozdě, Mary vykrvácela."

"Takže ho zavřeli?"

"Bohužel ne. Několikrát ho postřelili, ale stejně utekl. Musel mít komplice, protože sám by to nezvládl. Ať to bylo jakkoli, už se neozval. Až dodnes."

"Pokud to dobře chápu, čtyři roky byl na svobodě a celou dobu nic neudělal."

Přikývl.

"Tak proč zase začal?"

"Kdybych to věděl, řeknu ti to."

Rozhostilo se ticho, během kterého se Catherine snažila vymyslet, jak pokračovat.

"Před čtyřmi lety," protáhla zamyšleně. "Nebyl si na konferenci v L. A. ?"

"Liz na tom byla dost zle. Trvalo celé měsíce, než se vzpamatovala."

"Proč si nikdy nic neřekl?" zeptala se a nedokázala potlačit hořkost.

Díval se na své ruce a minuty ubíhaly.

Cath na něj nenaléhala, ale také byla rozhodnuta dostat odpovědi. A tak čekal. dokud se konečně nerozhodl promluvit.

"Bál jsem se," pronesl tiše.

Nechápavě na něj zírala. "Čeho?"

"Že o ni přijdu."

"Já to nechápu."

"Ani nemůžeš. Víš, proč jsem odešel z L. A. ?"

"Dostal si lepší nabídku."

"Byla lepší, to ano, ale hlavně byla první. Šel bych kamkoli, jen aby to bylo pryč z Los Angeles."

"Ale proč?"

"Několik měsíců před mým odchodem jeden chlap Liz unesl. Zatkli jsme jeho syna a on tak chtěl zajistit, že se to nedostane k soudu. Chtěl, aby se důkazy ztratily. Trvalo týden, než se ji podařilo najít. Naštěstí se jí nic nestalo, brala to jako výlet, ale..."

Nemusel nic říkat. Až příliš dobře věděla, co se může při únosu stát.

"Když přišla nabídka pracovat tady, přijal jsem ji."

"Takže si utekl?" zeptala se nevěřícně.

"Řešili jsme to s Mary několik týdnů," bránil se dotčeně. "Ani jeden z nás nechtěl, aby se to opakovalo. Nakonec jsme se shodli, že to bude nejlepší řešení. Já jsem začal pracovat tady, kde nikdo nevěděl, že mám dceru, a Mary s Liz se přestěhovaly do Santa Monicy."

Nic na to neřekla. Byla matka a chápala to. Pro každého rodiče je bezpečí jeho dítěte úplně nejdůležitější. Jedna věc ji ale pořád vrtala hlavou.

"Proto jste se rozvedli?"

"Nikdy jsme se nevzali," vyvrátil její domněnku. "To, že je Mary těhotná, se dozvěděla až dva týdny po tom, co jsme se rozešli."

"A ty si ji nechal samotnou?"

Šlehl po ní pohledem.

"Promiň," omluvila se okamžitě. "Já jen, že když žena v té době přišla na to, že čeká dítě, snažila se co nejrychleji vdát."

"Já vím," přikývl a jeho výraz se zmírnil, "ale to, že jsme se rozešli mělo svůj důvod. Byli jsme spolu skoro tři roky a to, co mezi námi. bylo už zmizelo. Proto jsme se dohodli, že kvůli dítěti to znovu lepit nebudeme. Akorát bychom se časem začali nenávidět s doplatila by na to Liz. Ne, tak to bylo lepší. Rozešli jsme se jako přátelé a těmi jsme také zůstali."

"Chápu." A skutečně chápala. Dobře si vzpomínala na konec vlastního manželství. Věčné hádky před rozvodem i po něm. A tím, kdo to odnesl, byla Lindsay.

"Vyžádal sis spis?" změnil téma a naznačil tím, že rozhovor o jeho minulosti je u konce.

"Ano, měl by přijít během dne."

"Dobře, je to všechno?"

"Myslím, že jo." Vstala a chtěla odejít.

"Cathy?" zastavil ji ve dveřích a oslovil ji tak, jak mohl jen on.

"Ano?" otočila se .

"Až zjistíte něco nového, dej mi vědět."

"Samozřejmě," kývla a vyšla na chodbu.


	8. Otázky a odpovědi

"Co zatím máš?"

"Nic," řekla Liz zamračeně.

"A nemohla bys to trochu rozvést?" zeptal se Grissom s nadzvednutým obočím.

"Hromada neznámých otisků, výsledky z trasovky ještě nejsou a na patologii jsem taky ještě nebyla." Mluvila rychle a byla podrážděná.

Věděl, proč je naštvaná. A taky věděl, že v tuhle chvíli s tím nic neudělá. "Nemusíme to vyřešit během jedné směny," řekl klidně. "Já zajdu za doktorem Robbinsem a ty se máš za deset minut sejít s Vegou na parkovišti. Jedete za majitelem a tou servírkou."

"Už někdo mluvil s jejich rodinami?"

Přikývl. "Marcusova a Pelicanova rodina není z Vegas, přiletí zítra. Stewartová žádnou rodinu nemá. Nebo se nám ji zatím nepodařilo najít."

Chvíli ještě zůstala sedět, pak se zvedla a bez rozloučení zmizela. Pár vteřin ji pozoroval a poté i on zamířil za svou prací.  
>_<p>

Warrick s Nickem vešli na patologii a zarazili se. Na pojízdných vozících leželo celkem sedm těl a jindy prostorná místnost se zdála nezvykle malá.

"Jdete kvůli té rodině, že?" přivítal je doktor Robbins.

Přikývli.

Přešel k tělu otce a oba kriminalisté ho mlčky následovali. "Jak už jsem řekl, všichni čtyři vykrváceli. Celkem jsem napočítal šestnáct řezných ran různé hloubky i délky. Sama o sobě je každá z těchto ran neškodná, ale dohromady ... "odmlčel se, ale nebylo potřeby to vysvětlovat. Následek takových zranění ležel přímo před nimi.

"Rány všech obětí se nacházejí na téměř shodných místech. Ten, kdo to udělal, musel mít jistou znalost lidské anatomie. Také je zajímavé, že kromě staršího chlapce nemají žádná obranná zranění. Ale i u něj jsou jen nepatrná."

"Což odpovídá tomu, co jsme našli na místě činu. Bránil se, když ho vrah chtěl dostat z pokoje," poznamenal Nick.

"To by odpovídalo," souhlasně pokýval hlavou patolog. "Když je ale zabíjel, nebránili se. Takže jsem poslal vzorky krve na toxikologii."

"Ještě něco?" zajímal se Warrick.

Robbins zavrtěl hlavou. "Tohle je vše, co vám můžu říct bez pitvy a výsledků testů."

"A pitvy budou hotové kdy?"

Doktor se nejprve podíval na zaplněnou místnost a pak na oba muže. Nic neřekl, ale oni pochopili. Rozloučili se a odešli.

"Nazdar šéfe," pozdravil Nick, který si Grissoma všiml jako první. Šel proti nim a bylo jasné, že i on míří za doktorem Robbinsem.

"Čau Grissi," připojil se Warrick.

Jejich nadřízený jen kývl a prošel kolem nich.

Nick se za ním ohlédl. "Myslíš, že už mluvil s Catherine?"

"Netuším," pokrčil rameny Warrick, "ale mohli bychom to jít zjistit."

Jeho kolega rozhodně souhlasil a oba zamířili k laboratoři.  
>_<p>

"Gile," kývl Robbins na kriminalistu.

"Proč tak zklamaně?" zeptal se Grissom, který postřehl ne úplně nadšený tón doktorova hlasu.

"Myslel jsem, že bych konečně mohl poznat tu pozoruhodnou mladou dámu, o které se teď všude mluví."

Na Grissomově zachmuřené tváři se objevil nepatrný úsměv. "Jsem si jistý, že se nějaká příležitost jistě ještě vyskytne."

"Jednu věc mi ale vysvětlete. Celou dobu jste nikomu o své dceři neřekl, a pak se tu objeví jako nový člen vašeho týmu."

"To bude nejspíš tím, že moje dcera už je dospělá, takže si může dělat, co chce. Čímž mi občas dost komplikuje život," dodal, když si vzpomněl na Ecklieho reakci.

"Skoro to zní, jakoby jste si stěžoval."

"Samozřejmě, že ne," ohradil se Grissom. "Jen konstatuji fakta. Na co bych si taky mohl stěžovat? Na to, že mi Ecklie bude dělat ze života peklo víc než obvykle? Ne," zavrtěl hlavou, "ten jeho výraz ve chvíli, kdy jsem mu řekl, kdo Liz je, stál za všechny ty nepříjemnosti, které přijdou."

"Víte," poznamenal doktor Robbins, "kdybych vás neznal, řekl bych, že z toho máte škodolibou radost."

Gil nasadil svůj nejnevinnější úsměv. "Jsem rád, že mě znáte. V opačném případě bych se také mohl urazit. Nikdy bych si přece nedovolil vysmívat se našemu skvělému zástupci ředitele."

"To bezpochyby," pousmál se patolog.

"Co mi můžete říct o našich obětech?" změnil Grissom téma a zadíval se na trojici mrtvých.

"Zatím jen málo. Podle předběžného ohledání pachatel toho staršího muže zasáhl celkem čtyřikrát. Domnívám se, že smrtelná byla tato rána," doktor ukázal na vstře, který se nacházel v oblasti srdce." Mladíka zabila kulka, která mu přeťala krční tepnu. Ženu střelil dvakrát. Jednou do zad, po druhé do stehenní tepny," uzavřel.

"Děkuji, doktore."  
>_<p>

Liz s Vegou po boku kráčeli k autu. Měli za sebou rozhovor s majitelem restaurace a vůbec nic se nedozvěděli. Najednou jí zazvonil telefon.

"Jamesnová," ohlásila se. "Ahoj, něco nového? ... Vážně? ... Dobře, my tam zajedeme. Zatím," rozloučila se a zavěsila.

"Kam jedem?" zajímalo Vegu.

"Našli toho anonyma", vysvětlila. "Jmenuje se Alexander Rivers a bydlí v severním Vegas."

O nějakou chvíli později zastavili před činžovním domem. Nepatřil k těm lepším, ale ani k těm horším. Prostě takový průměr.

"Myslíš, že je tu výtah?" nadhodila Liz.

"Pochybuji," ušklíbl se Vega.

Povzdechla si. "Myslela jsem si to. Tak hurá do toho," dodala s předstíraným nadšením. Vešla první a začal stoupat do sedmého patra.

"Proč vždycky musí bydlet až úplně nahoře?" bručel Vega zhruba v polovině. Liz nic neřekla, ale naprosto s ním souhlasila. Když konečně vyšplhali nahoru, zůstali chvíli stát, aby popadli dech.

"Který byt to je?"

"7F," odpověděla Liz.

Sam zamířil k určeným dveřím a zaklepal. Chvíli se nic nedělo, a pak se dveře otevřely. Objevil se v nich asi pětadvacetiletý běloch. Rozcuchané vlasy a lehce rozostřený pohled svědčily o tom, že ho vzbudily.

"Pan Rivers?" zeptal se detektiv.

Muž přikývl. "Ano, ale nechápu..."

"Jsem detektiv Vega a tohle je Elizabeth Jamesnová z kriminálky. Můžeme dál?"

Rivers ustoupil a nechal je vejít. "Jdete kvůli tomu střílení, že jo?" ujišťoval se, nyní úplně probuzený.

"Ano," souhlasila Liz. "Můžete nám říct, co se stalo?"

"Jel sem po Stripu domů, když mi volala máti. Radši jsem zastavil. protože s ní je to vždycky na dlouho, chápete ne?"

Vega kývl a pobídl ho, aby pokračoval.

"No tak tam sedim a posloucham ty její plky, když najednou slyšim výstřely. Děsně mě to vyděsilo, tak sem nastartoval a rychle vypadl. Po pár blocích mě napadlo, že bych moh zavolat policajty."

"A proč jste neřekl svoje jméno?"

"Sem v podmínce a nechci mít voplítačky s poldama. Tak sem si řek, že stačí, když řeknu, co se stalo a kde. Že moje jméno není důležitý."

"Neviděl jste, kdo střílel?"

"To fakt ne. A rozhodně se mi na toho týpka nechtělo čekat. Radši sem vzal roha."

"To není moc statečné," poznamenal Vega.

Rivers pokrčil rameny. "Možná. Ale statečný umíraj dřív než zbabělci. A mě se tenhle svět ještě opouštět nechce. Je to všechno?"

"Ano. Kdyby jste si na něco vzpomněl, zavolejte mi," podal mu detektiv vizitku. "Nashledanou."

"Takže zase nic," povzdechla si Liz na chodbě.

„Co se týká případu ne, ale můžeš si poznamenat to životní moudro," ušklíbl se Sam.

Pousmála se. "Co budeme dělat teď?"

"Zbývá nám ta servírka, a pak se můžeme vrátit."  
>_<p>

Catherine vešla do laboratoře DNA. "Co se děje, Wendy?"

"Analyzovala jsem DNA z těch vzorků krve, které si mi dala," vysvětlovala laborantka, "a našla jsem pět různých dárců."

"Čtyři patří rodině a pátý je Jetův," usoudila Cath

"Máš pravdu o těch čtyřech, ale ten pátý nesedí."

"Jak nesedí?"

"Porovnala jsem ho s Jetovým profilem,ale neodpovídá. Ten vzorek patří nějakému neznámému muži."

Catherine přeběhl mráz o zádech. "Takže Jet má komplice."


	9. Nehoda

"Co budeme dělat?"

Od Lizina příchodu uběhly už dva dny. Noční směna byla právě v polovině a všichni, kteří pracovali na Jetově případu, seděli v zasedačce. Za celé dva se jim nepodařilo zjistit něco nového a stále přešlapovali na místě. Byl to Greg, kdo položil tuto otázku. A jeho bezradný tón odrážel pocity všech v místnosti. Zadívali se na Catherine, jakoby očekávali, že přijde s nějakou spásnou myšlenkou.

Blondýnka si povzdechla. "Projděte všechny databáze a hledejte jakoukoli zmínku o Jetovi."

Přikývli a rozešli se. Věděli, že to bude pravděpodobně k ničemu, bylo to ale lepší, než nedělat nic. Uvědomovali si totiž, že pokud Jeta a jeho komplice rychle nechytí, dříve nebo později zaútočí na Liz. Fakt, že čekal celé čtyři roky, než se znovu objevil, dokazoval, že umí být hodně trpělivý. A čím déle to bude trvat, tím nepozornější budou. Navíc už nebyl sám, čímž se riziko ještě zvyšovalo.

Catherine mířila do své kanceláře, když zahlédla Grissoma, jak se o něčem dohaduje s Eckliem. Jako pokaždé, když ho v posledních dnech viděla, se na okamžik zarazila. Bylo naprosto nezvyklé vidět ho se zbraní, teď ale naopak nechodil bez ní. A důvod byl zřejmý. I on věděl, že se Jet znovu vynoří, aby dokončil to, co se mu nepovedlo před čtyřmi lety.

Znovu si povzdechla a pokračovala v cestě. Stále doufala, že se jim je podaří chytit dřív, než se něco stane.  
>_<p>

Grissom si sedl za svůj stůl a znechuceně zíral na papíry před sebou. Měl mizernou náladu, už když přišel, ale Eckliemu se jediným krátkým rozhovorem podařilo, že klesla na bod mrazu. Vlastně to bylo spíš kázání. Když Liz nastoupila, tušil, že mu Conrad nedá pokoj, ale nenapadlo ho, že bude až tak otravný. Uvědomoval si, že kdyby nebylo Jeta, neštvalo by ho to tolik. Jenže už dva dny žil ve strachu, kdy se objeví.

"Chceš zvednout náladu?" ozvalo se nad ním.

Podíval se na svou dceru a bezděky se usmál. "Dobré zprávy?"

"Jak se to vezme. Právě jsem domluvila s Vegou. Hlídka zadržela chlapa, který se vloupal do té naší restaurace. Neuhodneš o koho jde."

Gestem jí naznačil, aby pokračovala.

"O Alexandera Riverse."

"Není to ten anonym?"

"Správně. Už ho vezou k výslechu." Usmála se. "Tak co? Je to dobrá zpráva?"

"Pro nás určitě," usoudil. "Pro pana Riverse už méně."

O čtvrt hodiny později stál za poloprůhledným sklem výslechové místnosti číslo jedna a díval se na Riversův výslech.

"Takže, pane Riversi," začal Vega, "policejní hlídka vás zadržela při vloupání do restaurace Lucky Star. Do téhož podniku, ve kterém před dvěma dny došlo k trojnásobné vraždě. Byl u vás nalezen jeden kilogram kokainu a asi tři sta tablet extáze. Můžete nám to nějak vysvětlit?

"Ty drogy nejsou moje," bránil se Rivers.

"A jak jste se k nim tedy dostal?" zeptala se Liz.

"V tý restauraci."

"A jak možné, že jste věděl, že tam nějaké drogy jsou?"

"Von mi to řekl. "

"On?"

"Mr. Piko. Ale jak se menuje dovopravdy fakt nevim."

"Myslím, že je na čase, aby jste nám řekl pravdu."

"Já sem je nezabil."

"Zatím to tak vypadá. Budete se muset snažit, aby jste nás přesvědčil o opaku."

"Před týdnem za mnou Mr. piko přišel . Že prej vo mě slyšel vod nějakýho kámoše a má pro mě prácičku. Chtěl, abych ho vodvez k tý restauraci. Prej tam měl ňákej velkej kšeft. Řekl, ať čekam venku. Když se začalo střílet, dostal sem strach, že mě taky vodpráskne. Tak sem radši vodjel."

"To je všechno?"" nadzvedla Liz tázavě obočí.

"Jo. Přísaham, že s těma vraždama nemam nic společnýho. Ani sem nevěděl, že má bouchačku."

"Dobře," kývl Vega a vstal.

"Můžu jít domu?" zeptal se s nadějí Rivers.

Detektiv se ušklíbl. "Myslím, že do svého bytu se nějaký čas nepodíváte." Mávl na dozorce, který zadrženého odvedl do cely. Vega s Liz se na chodbě připojili ke Grissomovi.

"Co si o tom myslíš?" zajímal se Sam.

"Řekl bych, že mluví pravdu. Vrátím se místu činu. Pak uvidíme."

"Mám jet s tebou?" Liz se tam moc nechtělo,ale stejně se zeptala.

Zavrtěl hlavou. "To není třeba." Rozloučil se a odešel.

Byl zrovna pár bloků od restaurace, když do silnice vběhla mladá žena. Dupl na brzdu a... Nic se nestalo. Trvalo mu zlomek vteřiny, než si uvědomil, že auto nebrzdí, a další zlomek vteřiny, než se rozhodl. Prudce strhl volant a auto udělalo hodiny. Prudkost pohybu, rychlost, jakou se auto pohybovalo, a jeho vlastní váha způsobily, že se převrátilo na střechu a ještě chvíli klouzalo po silnici. Zastavilo se, až když levou stranou narazilo do sloupu.

Lidé se začali probouzet ze šoku. Někteří se rozeběhli k mladé ženě, která úplně ztuhla hrůzou. Její mozek ještě pořád nebyl schopen pochopit, co se stalo. Jiní utíkali k autu. Pár lidí mělo v ruce mobil. Volali policii a záchranku.

Grissom o ničem z toho nevěděl. Byl v bezvědomí a bezvládně visel v bezpečnostním pásu. Z hlavy mu odkapával krev.


	10. Nebo ne?

„Willowsová," zvedla Catherine zvonící mobil. Právě vcházela do odpočinkové místnosti, kde seděla Sara s Nickem. Na chvíli si dali pauzu, než zase budou pokračovat v prohledávání databází.

„Cože?" vytřeštila oči blonďatá kriminalistka a zbledla. „Kde je? A jak... Dobře," ukončila hovor a ztěžka dosedla na židli, ve tváři strach.

„Co se stalo?" zeptal se Nick se zlou předtuchou.

„To byl Jim. Grissom měl nehodu."

Oba na ni zírali a nevěděli, co říct.

„Jak je na tom?" odvážila se zeptat Sara a byla ještě bledší než Cath.

„Nevím," přiznala její kolegyně. „Když ho vezli do nemocnice, byl v bezvědomí."

„Jedu tam." Sara vstala a ani nečekala, jesli jí to Catherine dovolí.

„Co teď?" zajímal se Nick a bylo vidět, jak s ním ta zpráva otřásla.

Catherine zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla, aby se uklidnila. „Vezmi Grega a zajeďte na místo nehody. Chci vědět, co se stalo."

„A ty?"

„Já to musím říct Liz," prohlásila neradostně.  
>_<p>

„Sakra," uniklo Gregovi, když vystoupili z auta. Pohled na služební tahoe byl docela děsivý.

„Už něco víte?" přistoupil k nim Brass.

Nick zavrtěl hlavou. „Sara jela do nemocnice, ale ještě se neozvala." Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. „Co se tu stalo?"

Kapitán ukázal ne ženu sedící u sanitky. „Podle svědků chtěla přeběhnout mimo přechod. Grissom strhl řízení a výsledek znáte."

„Nikde nevidím brzdnou stopu," podotkl Greg zamyšleně.

„Možná nestihl brzdit," řekl Jim.

„Člověk vždycky dupne na brzdu, je to reflex," nesouhlasil Nick. „Takže stopy brždění tu nejsou protože ..."

„Protože mu brzdy nefungovaly," dokončil Greg.

Detektiv se zamračil. „Takže je to buď nehoda, nebo pokus o vraždu?"

„To zjistíme až u nás," řekl Nick, zatím se podíváme tady. Přešel k autu a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. Přes rozbité přední sklo se díval na zasychající kaluž krve přímo pod sedadlem řidiče.  
>_<p>

„Proč už nevolá?" zeptala se Liz a podívala se na své kolegy se zoufalstvím v očích.

„Určitě zavolá brzy," ujišťovala ji Catherine a doufala, že její hlas zní jistěji, než jak se cítila. I jí fakt, že se Sara ještě neozvala, dělal starosti.

„Jedu do nemocnice," rozhodla se Liz. „Tohle čekání už nevydržím."

„Ještě hodinu" navrhl Warrick. „Já tě potom odvezu."

Zaváhala.

„Kdyby to bylo vážně, určitě by zavolal hned, pokračoval v přesvědčování. „Jen jednu hodinu."

Podívala se z Warricka na Catherine a ke dveřím. Kývla sklopila pohled na svá kolena. Zbývající dva si vyměnili znepokojený pohled. Už to byly dvě hodiny a stále nic nevěděli.

Najednou se Liz postavila.

„Kam jdeš?" zeptala se Cath s obavou.

„Potřebuji se protáhnout," odpověděla přes a rameno na cestě ke dveřím. Po pár krocích se zarazila. Okamžik zírala před sebe, ale pak se jí rozzářil obličej. „Tati!"

Její kolegové došli ke dveřím právě včas, aby viděli, jak se vrhla Grissomovi do náruče. Po chvíli od ní odstoupil, čímž jim dal možnost si ho prohlédnout. Rozseklé obočí a dolní ret, přelepená rána na čele, ovázaná dlaň a zápěstí levé ruky. Když se to tak vezme, vyšel z toho lépe, než si mysleli, ale stejně.

„Vypadáš strašně," podotkla Liz kriticky.

„Taky tě rád vidím," ušklíbl se ironicky.


	11. Stisk

Bylo devět ráno. Grissom ležel ve své posteli a snažil se usnout. Bezúspěšně. V hlavě mu neustále vířily myšlenky a vzpomínky, z nichž jedna se mu vracela znovu a znovu.

Bylo to noc po Maryině pohřbu. Konečně se mu podařili usnout, když ho probudil příšerný křik, který se ozýval z Lizina pokoje. Našel ji, jak sedí na posteli, oči naplněné hrůzou. A neustále křičela. Snažil se ji uklidnit a myslel si, že to nemůže být horší. Pak se ale křik změnil v úpěnlivý nářek. Dodnes si jasně pamatoval na pocit bezmoci, který ho zaplavil. Díval se, jak jeho dcera – jeho milovaná holčička – trpí, a nebyl schopný jí jakkoli pomoct nebo jen zmírnit tu strašlivou bolest. Pohled na její utrpení mu lámal srdce. Byl to jeden z nejhorších zážitků jeho života, který se mu hluboko vryl do paměti.

A nyní se z ní opět vynořil a připomněl mu, jak je jeho dcera zranitelná. Vzpomínka na tu noc ho děsila stejně jako fakt, že někde venku se pohybuje člověk, který netouží po ničem jiném, než ublížit jeho dítěti. Viděl fotografie těch devíti žen, a když si představil, že to samé by udělal i Lizzie. . .

Polkl a pokusil se tu myšlenku zahnat, ale nedařilo se mu to. Měl pocit, jako by mu srdce sevřela ledová ruka a na prsou se mu usadil balvan, který mu znemožňoval normálně dýchat. Snažil se uklidnit, ale šlo to těžce. Představa, že by o ni přišel, byla nesnesitelná.

Náhle uslyšel, jak se otevírají dveře. Posadil se a bolestivého bodnutí v žebrech si nevšímal. Na prahu stála Liz a vypadala nejistě.

„Nevzbudila jsem tě?" zeptala se s obavami.

„Nespal jsem," ujistil ji.

„Taky nemůžu spát," přiznala tiše.

Pochopil. Posunul se a udělal jí tak místo bedle sebe. Ani na okamžik nezaváhal a stulila se mu do náruče. Dávala si při tom dobrý pozor na jeho zranění. Čas plynul a ani jeden nic neříkal. Gil věděl, že si přišla promluvit, ale do ničeho ji nenutil. Až bude připravená, začne sama. Místo toho ji jen držel v náručí a hladil po vlasech, jako to dělával, když byla malá.

„Mám strach," ozvala se konečně. Stále mlčel, jen ji k sobě přitiskl o něco pevněji.

„Je to, jako by se moje nejhorší noční můra stala skutečností. Trvalo mi hodně dlouho, než jsem se přestala bát, že se Jet vrátí. Když jsem zjistila, že tu máte volné místo, měla jsem strašnou radost. Těšila jsem se, že zase budeme spolu. A on se znovu objeví a všechno zničí. Okamžitě jsem si vzpomněla na mámu a dostala strach, že by se historie mohla opakovat. A pak, když mi Catherine řekla, že si měl nehodu a že neví, co s tebou je. . ." hlas se jí zlomil a snažila se zahnat slzy, které se jí draly do očí.

Vzal ji za ruku a pevně sevřel její dlaň ve své.

„Kdybych o tebe přišla," pokračovala roztřeseným hlasem, „nezvládla bych to. To jediné, co mě po mámině smrti drželo nad vodou, bylo vědomí, že mám ještě tebe. Kdyby se ti ale něco stalo. . ." nedokončila a po tvářích jí začaly stékat slzy, které už nedokázala zadržet.

Chtěl jí něco říct. Něčím ji uklidnit. Ujistit ji, že všechno bude v pořádku, že se mu nic nestane, ale nemohl. Pocit bezmoci se vrátil. Tolik se snažil svoji holčičku ochránit a vědomí, že to není v jeho moci, ho dohánělo k šílenství. Zároveň se ho ale zmocnila nenávist. Nenávist k tomu šmejdovi, který tohle způsobil.

„Proč já?" zeptala se tiše, když byla opět schopná promluvit. „Proč si vybral mě? Co jsem mu udělala?"

„Já nevím, miláčku, nevím," povzdechl si a vlastní bezmoc ho ničila.

Už nic neříkali. Liz se k němu schoulila tak těsně, jak mohla, a zavřela oči. Takhle jí bylo dobře. S tátou se vždycky cítila v bezpečí. Za okamžik už slyšel, jak pravidelně oddychuje. Opatrně se pohnul, aby si našel pohodlnější pozici a bolestivě při tom sykl. Připomněl si, že Liz není jediným Jetovým terčem, ale tahle skutečnost ho nechávala naprosto klidným. Bylo mu lhostejné, co bude s ním, hlavně když Lizzie bude v pořádku.

Lehce ji políbil do vlasů a zavřel oči. Po chvíli i on upadl do neklidného spánku.

* * *

><p>„Ahoj," pozdravil Grissom, když vešel do odpočívárny, kde seděla jenom Sara.<p>

„Ahoj," zabručela.

„Pořád jsi na mě naštvaná?" zeptal se a sedl si naproti ní se šálkem v ruce.

Podíval se na jeho potlučený obličej a znovu se jí vybavila včerejší noc. Vážně na něj byla neštvaná. Doktorka mu radila, aby zůstal pár dní doma, on ale tvrdohlavě trval na tom, že půjde do laboratoře. Věděla, že by ji jeho osedlost prací neměla udivovat, ale stejně ji to rozčilovalo. A musela si přiznat, že to bylo hlavně kvůli tomu, jak se o něj bála. Když se ale teď na něj dívala, všimla si, že se tváří pobaveně, a zjistila, že se na něj zlobit prostě nemůže.

„Ne," zavrtěla hlavou, „nejsem."

Usmál se a ona mu úsměv opětovala. Najednou vešel Warrick.

„Vezou sem Crossovou," oznámil svému nadřízenému.

„Vezmi Liz a jděte k výslechu. Je u mě v kanceláři."

„Ty nejdeš?"

„Mám ještě nějakou práci."

Warrick pokrčil rameny a zmizel.

„Jak ti je?" zajímala se Sara, když opět osaměli.

„Už bylo hůř," ušklíbl se a něco v jeho hlase a pohledu ji přimělo o jeho slovech nepochybovat. „Kdybych alespoň mohl do terénu!" povzdechl si.

„Ber to z té lepší stránky," navrhla mu. „Máš tak víc času na papírování."

„Tohle je lepší stránka?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

Při pohledu na jeho kyselý obličej se rozesmála, ale pak z ničeho nic utichla. Ohlédl se, aby zjistil, co se děje, a viděl, jak se k nim blíží Ecklie. Zamračil se a vstal. Bude lepší čelit mu ve stoje.

„Máš dopsaná ta hlášení?" uhodil na něj zástupce ředitele a ani se nenamáhal pozdravit.

„Samozřejmě," odvětil Grissom.

„Měl si mi je dát už včera."

„Promiň, v nemocnici jsem na to nějak zapomněl," omlouval se se stopou ironie šéf noční směny.

„Tak mi je laskavě přines," odsekl Conrade.

„Jistě," kývl Gil. Počkal, až bude Ecklie pryč, a znovu se posadil.

„Zdá se, že nespěcháš," podotkla Sara.

„Ještě chvíli počká," řekla klidně a napil se.

„Je nepříjemnější než obvykle."

„To je kvůli Liz," vysvětlil. „Nelíbí se mu, že tu pracuje. I když ji sám přijal."

„A věděl, že. . ."

„Že je moje dcera? Ne."

„Musel to být pro něj šok."

Usmál se. „To je jeho problém, ne můj."

Zmínka o Liz Saře připomněla hrozbu, která nad nimi visí, a zvážněla. „Jak to zvládáš?"

Zaváhal, ale nakonec přece jen odpověděl. „Je to jako probudit se do zlého snu," přiznal tiše a působil při tom docela unaveně.

Než si stačila uvědomit, co dělá, natáhla se přes stůl a vzala ho za ruku. Překvapeně se díval na jejich spojené ruce, a když zvedl zrak k jejím očím, zjistil, že se nemůže odtrhnout.

Pak ale z chodby zaslechl blížící se hlasy přerušil pouto, které se mezi nimi vytvořilo. Usmál se na ni a zamířil do své kanceláře. Ve dveřích se minul s Nickem Gregem.

Oba kriminalisté brunetku pozdravili, ale ona jim odpověděla poněkud nepřítomně. Srdce ji rychle bušilo a stále byla v šoku nad vlastní odvahou. V tu chvíli jednala čistě instinktivně a byla si jistá, že kdyby se na chvíli zamyslela, určitě by to nikdy neudělal. Rozhodně toho ale nelitovala.

* * *

><p>„Slečno Grossová, můžete nám nějak vysvětlit, jak je možné, že jsme podniku, ve kterém pracujete, nalezli značné množství narkotik?" zeptal se Vega malá tmavovlásky, která seděla ve výslechové místnosti naproti němu a z toho, že ji zadržela policie, si evidentně nic nedělala. Warrick a Liz seděli každý na jedné straně po detektivově boku.<p>

„Proč jdete za mnou? Na to byste se měli zeptat mého šéfa," ohradila se dotčeně.

„To jsme udělali," řekl Vega a probodl ji pohledem. „A víte, co nám řekl?"

Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Řekl nám, že proto, že stará o tři další podniky, nemá čas ani chuť věnovat se jedné neprosperující restauraci. On jen podepisuje šeky a o zbytek se staráte vy. Takže se ptáme vás."

Její maska suveréna zmizela. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe jako zvíře lapené v kleci.

„Nebyl to můj nápad," hájila se. „Přišel s tím Daniel. Věděl, že můj brácha je zapletený do prodeje drog a napadlo ho, že by je mohl prodávat u nás. Lidi se prostě přišli najíst a jako zákusek si objednali překvapení šéfkuchaře. Richie nám dodával zboží a prachy jsme si dělili rovným dílem."

„Kdo všechno o tom věděl?" dožadoval se Warrick podrobností.

„Kromě majitele všichni."

„A jak do toho byl zapojený Pelican?"

„Simon byl stálý zákazník."

„Dobře," kývl Vega. „Ještě jednu poslední otázku. Kde nejdeme vašeho bratra?"

„Nevím, kde je," řekla servírka až příliš rychle.

Liz poprvé promluvila.

„Jane," oslovila vyslýchanou téměř laskavě," ať už vám váš bratr řekl cokoli, lhal vám. Byl to on, kdo zabil vaše přátele."

Žena odmítavě zavrtěla hlavou.

„Je to pravda. Máme svědka, Jane."

„To není možné, to by Richie nikdy neudělal," namítla Grossová, ale už se netvářila tak jistě.

Víc už neříkali, jen čekali, až jí dojde celá pravda. Nakonec k nim vzhlédla s bylo jasné, že jim uvěřila.

„Máte papír a tužku?" zeptala se rezignovaně.

* * *

><p>„Ano?" ohlásil se detektiv z oddělení vražd, když zvedl zvonící telefon ve své kanceláři.<p>

„Kapitáne Brassi," ozval se ve sluchátku příjemný hlas recepční, „máte tu návštěvu."

„Kdo je to?"

„Nějaký muž na vozíčku. Chce s vámi mluvit a vy s ním prý také."

„Děkuji, hned jsem tam." Zavěsil a přemýšlel, o koho by se mohlo jednat.

Zamířil na recepci a okamžitě si toho muže všiml. Mohlo mu být kolem čtyřiceti a měl velmi sympatický obličej.

„Dobrý den," natáhl k němu Jim ruku, „mohu vám nějak pomoci?"

„To spíš já mohu pomoct vám, kapitáne," usmál se muž a nabízenou ruku přijal. „Jmenuji se Patrick John Jet."


	12. Výstřel

„Uděláš to?" zeptala se Catherine Grissoma. Shromáždili se před výslechovou místností, ve které byl Jet. Slíbil, že jim všechno řekne, ale měl jednu podmínku – chtěl mluvit jedině s Grissomem.

„Mám na vybranou?" odpověděl otázkou. Bylo vidět, že se mu to vůbec nelíbí. nic se mu nepříčilo víc, než sedět v jedné místnosti s člověkem, který tak ublížil jeho dceři. Právě kvůli ní to ale udělat musel. Byl to jediný způsob, jak tuhle noční můru ukončit.

S neproniknutelným výrazem ve tváři vešel dovnitř a posadil se naproti Jetovi. Oba se na sebe mlčky dívali. Když Jet přejel pohledem po Grissomových zraněních, trochu se pousmál.

„Bál jsem se, aby to nebylo horší," řekl klidně. „Nechtěl bych Elizabeth ublížit."

Gil nijak nereagoval, protože věděl, že se ho snaží vyprovokovat. A taky si moc dobře uvědomoval přítomnost svých kolegů, kteří je sledovali z pozorovací místnosti.

Jet se potěšeně usmál. Neměl rád příliš snadná vítězství.

„Určitě si lámete hlavu, proč jsem tady, že?" Gil jen kývl. „Samozřejmě, že vás to zajímá. A já vám to vysvětlím. Později. Teď mám ale jiný návrh. Co kdybychom si trochu popovídali? Budu se vás ptát, a když budu s vašimi odpověďmi spokojený, bude řada na vás. Nebo také můžete odejít a nedozvíte se nic. Rozhodnutí je na vás."

Grissom ho probodával pohledem. Z jeho se sice nedalo nic vyčíst, ale uvnitř něj to vřelo. Jet si s ním jen pohrával. Rozhodnutí sice nechal na něm, ale oba věděli, že nemůže odejít. Pobavený škleb na tváři invalidy v Gilovi probudil touhu vzdorovat. Musel se podřídit jeho podmínkám, ale rozhodl se, že se nenechá vytočit. Věděl, že je to dětinské, ale věděl také, že Jet rád získává nad svými oběťmi převahu.

Pohodlně se opřel a složil ruce do klína. Klidně se zadíval na několikanásobného vraha a kývl.

„Ptejte se," vybídl ho.

Jet zaváhal jen na okamžik. „Jak se má?"

„Bylo by jí lépe, kdyby vás před čtyřmi lety zabili." Kriminalistův nevzrušený tón ostře kontrastoval se slovy.

Muž na vozíčku překvapeně zamrkal, ale pokračoval dál. „Kolik jí bylo, když ji unesli?"

„Téměř osm."

„A jaké to bylo? To vědomí, že je to vaše práce, co může za únos vlastní dcery? Že je to vlastně vaše vina?"

„Řekl bych, že si to neumíte představit," vyhnul se Grissom přímé odpovědi. Od začátku tušil, že tenhle rozhovor bude příliš osobní a donutí ho odhalit věci, o kterých nikdy nechtěl mluvit. Doufal, že se tomu vyhne, ale Jetova další slova mu potvrdila marnost takové naděje.

„Tak se mi to pokuste vysvětlit."

Byla to jedna z nejhorších věcí, jaké jsem kdy zažil. Myslím, že to, jak mi bylo, se sovy popsat nedá."

„Snažte se trochu."

Grissom neodpovídal a druhý muž roztáhl ústa do širokého úsměvu. „Mám to brát tak, že náš rozhovor je u konce?"

„Přemýšlím," odtušil kriminalista a po chvíli pokračoval. „To nejhorší, co se může rodiči stát, je žít s vědomím, že ublížil svému dítěti. Nikdy jsem si to nepřestal vyčítat."

„Ale své práce jste se nevzdal. Když to bylo tak hrozné, proč jste toho nenechal? Takhle se to klidně mohlo znovu opakovat. Co jste to za otce, když kvůli bezpečí své dcery nedokážete skončit s prací, která ji už jednou ohrozila?"

„Chtěl jsem," dostalo se mu klidné odpovědi, „ale Mary mi to nedovolila."

„A vy jste se nechal přesvědčit?"

Gil se pousmál. „Byla to velmi temperamentní žena,"

„Když to říkáte," pokrčil rameny Jet. „Já se sní setkal pouze jednou a podle toho s její povaha poznat nedala."

Šéf noční zamrkal a v očích se mu mihla bolest, přesto se ale nenechal vyprovokovat k reakci.

„Nepřipadalo vám to jako výsměch vaší snaze držet Elizabeth od svého povolání co nejdál, když se rozhodla, že bude následovat vašeho příkladu?"

„Ne."

„Moc dobře ale víte, kam až vaše práce může vést. Není to snad pravda, že každý rodič chce své dítě chránit? Ušetřit ho veškeré bolesti?"

„Samozřejmě."

„Ale vy jste to neudělal. Nechránil jste ji. Nezakázal jste jí to."

„Nezakázal."

„Nechápu proč."

„T mne ani nepřekvapuje," ušklíbl se Grissom a Jet zaťal ruce v pěst. Tenhle rozhovor ho stále více vyváděl z míry. Jeho protějšek vůbec nereagoval tak, jak měl.

„Tím, že jste jí to nezakázal, jste mi vlastně umožnil, abych ji poznal. To, co se stalo, je vaše vina."

„Ne," zavrtěl Gil hlavou, „já nenesu odpovědnost za činy někoho jiného. Za to, co se stalo, můžete jedině vy."

Měřili se pohledem. Jet cítil, že nad situací ztrácí kontrolu, a rozhodl se k poslednímu úderu.

„Takže máte klidný spánek?" zeptal se s ironií. „Snad to tak bude i nadále, protože zatímco vy se tu se mnou bavíte, Elizabeth se blíží ke svému konci."

Grissom zbledl. „O čem to mluvíte?"

„myslím, že přišel čas na vysvětlení mé přítomnosti zde," pronesl vozíčkář teatrálně a vyžíval se v moci, kterou nad svou obětí získal. Strach, jenž se usadil v Gilových očích, mu dodával pocit vítězství. Pocit, který nadevše miloval.

„Víte, ve skutečnosti jsem velmi praktický člověk. Spočítal jsem si své šance a dospěl k závěru, že moje setkání s Elizabeth je velmi nepravděpodobné. A stejně bych ji nedokázal přivítat tak jako před lety.

Při těch slovech Gil zesinal ještě víc a v mysli se mu znovu vynořila vzpomínka na devatero zohavených těl.

„Rozhodl jsem se tedy," pokračoval Jet se sadistickým potěšením, „že to bude můj nástupce, kdo to za mě dokončí. Právě nyní Elizabeth ze skrytu pozoruje a čeká na svou příležitost."

Grissom na nic dalšího nečekal a okamžitě opustil místnost. Ještě za chůze vytáhl mobil a vytočil Lizino číslo. Celý tým sledoval, jak po chodbě přechází tam a zpět a se stále zoufalejším výrazem poslouchá vyzvánění telefonu, který nikdo nebere.

* * *

><p>„Richarde Crossi, máte právo nevypovídat. Cokoli, co řeknete, může být použito proti vám." odříkával Vega Crossovi jeho práva.<p>

Zatčení proběhlo bez problémů, a tak Liz a Warrick postavili ke schodišti, a zatímco čekali, až budou moci prohledat byt, povídali si.

Najednou rána. Liz vykřikla bolestí a nohy se pod ní podlomily. Než stačil Warrick zareagovat, zřítila se ze schodů. Všichni policisté drželi zbraně, kryli se a snažili se objevit střelce.

Prostorem se rozlehl druhý výstřel a jeden pohotový strážník správně určil směr, odkud přišel, a palbu opětoval. Ze střech protějšího domu spadlo mužské tělo.

Warrick rychle seběhl ze schodiště. Liz ležela na zemi, zpod těla jí vytékal krav. Při pádu ztratila telefon, který se nyní nacházel nedaleko od ní, vibroval a blikal. Na displeji bylo jediné slovo. _Táta._


	13. Konec nebo začátek?

„Jsou tam moc dlouho," poznamenal Warrick tiše. Všichni kriminalisté z noční směny se shromáždili v nemocnici a čekali až dokončí Lizinu operaci. Čekali už osm hodin.

„Myslíte, že nastaly nějaké komplikace?" zeptal se Greg.

„Doufám, že ne," odpověděl mu Nick a pohledem sklouzl na jejich šéfa. Ostatní udělali totéž.

Grissom seděl na jedné z nemocničních židlí a civěl do země. Vzhlédl pokaždé, když se otevřely dveře vedoucí k operačním sálům, ale jinak se zdálo, že své okolí vůbec nevnímá. Když přišel sice od Warricka vyslechl, co se stalo, ale potom se stáhl do sebe a držel se od nich stranou.

„Nedá si někdo kafe?" strhla na sebe pozornost Sara. Všem to připadalo jako dobrý nápad a Greg se nabídl, že jí pomůže.

Když dorazili k automatu, Greg se zamračil.

„Kterou?" zeptal se a prohlížel si rozsáhlou nabídku horkých nápojů.

„Černá bude stačit," usoudila brunetka. Za nedlouho už měli pět plastových kelímků a Sanders se už chtěl vrátit k ostatním, ale Sara ještě jednou stiskla tlačítko a automat začal plnit šestý pohárek.

„Myslíš, že teď stojí o kafe?" podivil se mladý kriminalista a tvářil se dost skepticky.

„Můžu to alespoň zkusit", pokrčila rameny jeho společnice a zamířila zpět k ostatním. Jeden z plastových šálků podala Catherine, pak se posadila vedle Gila a další ze zbývajících dvou kelímků mu nabídla.

Trvalo mu několik vteřin než zaregistroval, že jedna z jeho rukou už není prázdná a nepřítomně Saře poděkoval. Nenapil se, jen přesunul pohled z podlahy do kouřící tekutiny. Sara na okamžik zaváhala, ale jediný pohled na jeho ztrápený obličej jí stačil. Natáhla se k němu a stiskla jeho dlaň ve své. On její stisk opětoval a z toho prostého gesta čišelo zoufalství. Potom si propletla prsty s těmi Gilovými a něžně ho pohladila po hřbetu ruky. Ani jeden si všímal zírajících kolegů.

Z pohledů, které si přihlížející čtveřice vyměnila, byl znát úžas. Nic neřekli, všechny ale napadla stejná věc. Klepy o tom, že ti dva spolu něco mají, kolovaly už od Sařina nástupu. Za celých šest let se nezdálo, že by na tom bylo alespoň trochu pravdy. Až dosud.

Trvalo téměř hodinu, než se objevil doktor a jeho vážný výraz nevěstil nic dobrého.

„Jak je na tom?" zeptal se Grissom s obavami.

„Stav vaší dcery je stabilizovaný," odpověděl doktor, „podařilo se nám vyjmout všechny fragmenty střely. Naštěstí nenapáchaly žádné vážnější škody."

„Ale?"

„Při pádu utrpěla silný otřes mozku a momentálně je v komatu. Zatím vám bohužel nedokážu říct, jak se její stav vyvine. Na to je zatím příliš brzy. Je mi líto."

„Můžu za ní?"

„V tuto chvíli ne, přijďte ráno." Lékař jim kývl na rozloučenou a odešel.

Grissom ztěžka dosedl zpátky na židli a zničeně složil hlavu do dlaní. Ostatní kriminalisté byli v šoku. Znali Liz sice jen krátce, okamžitě ale mezi ně zapadla. Navíc to byla Gilova dcera. Catherine se podívala na Saru a obě ženy si porozuměly beze slov.

„Půjdeme," oznámila blondýnka a kývla na kluky, aby šli napřed. Počkala, až budou pryč, a vzala Saru stranou. „Řeknu Eckliemu, že si Grissom bere na pár dní volno. A ty bys taky dneska neměla chodit. Nevypadáš dobře."

Její kolegyně se zatvářila nechápavě.

„Slyšela jsem, že teď zařádí jednodenní virózy," dodala a na tváři mladší z žen se objevil vděčný a zároveň úlevný úsměv. Zcela spontánně Catherine objala.

„Hlavně na něj dej pozor," zašeptala Saře do ucha a pak i ona odešla.

„Gile?"

Sara si klekla před něj a jemně mu odtáhla ruce od obličeje. Tvář, která se na ni podívala, byla naplněna beznadějí. „Odvezu tě domů."

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Zůstanu tady."

„Pustí tě k ní až ráno. Musíš si odpočinout. V tomhle stavu jí budeš k ničemu, až se probudí."

„Jestli se probudí," namítl zdrceně.

„Až," trvala umíněně na svém Sara. „A teď pojď." Rázně vstala a vytáhla na nohy i jeho.

Grissom si připadal příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby se s ní hádal, a tak se nechal odvést na parkoviště. Během celé jízdy neřekl jediné slovo a jen nepřítomně oknem sledoval ubíhající cestu. Když konečně vešli do jeho bytu, zastavil se uprostřed obývacího pokoje a nejistě se rozhlédl.

Sara ho pozorovala. Byl váhavý, jakoby nevěděl, co dělat. To se mu vůbec nepodobalo. Přešla k baru a nalila mu skleničku whisky. Vtiskla mu ji do ruky a donutila ho napít se. Zdálo se, že pálící tekutina ho alespoň trochu probrala z latergie. Potřásl hlavou a pokusil si srovnat myšlenky. Uvědomil si, že je to už dlouho, co z bytu odešel. Potřeboval by čisté šaty. A taky sprchu.

„Omluv mě na chvíli," řekla Saře a zmizel za dveřmi vedoucími do ložnice.

Sara se posadila do křesla a zírala na zavřené dveře. Zívla a promnula si oči. V nemocnici říkala, že by si měl Gil odpočinout, ale ani jí by pár hodin spánku neuškodilo. Ještě jednou zívla a postavila se. Rozhodla se uvařit kávu. Jestli má vydržet vzhůru ještě pár hodin, bude ho potřebovat.

Najednou z ložnice uslyšela zvuk tříštícího skla a rychle tam zamířila. Našla Grissoma sedět zhrouceného na zemi před postelí a pod stěnou pokoje naproti němu se leskly zbytky skleničky. Rychle sklouzla na zem vedle něj a objala ho. Přitiskl ji k sobě se zoufalstvím tonoucího člověka. Přivinula se k němu ještě pevněji a nehýbala se ani tehdy, když ji jeho stisk začal bolet.

Nevěděla, jak dlouho takhle zůstali, ale postupně cítila, že se Gil v jejím náručí uvolňuje. Jemně se z jeho objetí vymanila a podívala se mu do očí. Měli obličeje jen pár centimetrů od sebe. Naklonila se k němu, jakoby ho chtěla políbit, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslela. Místo toho mu vtiskla polibek na čelo a spěšně pokoj opustila.

Grissom zůstal na zemi ještě několik minut, než se i on zvedl a zamířil do koupelny. Když se o něco později vrátil do obývacího pokoje, našel Saru spát na pohovce. Sedl si k ní a dlouho si ji prohlížel. Z její spící tváře vyzařoval zvláštní klid, který zapůsobil na jeho bolavou duši. Mohl by se na ni dívat neustále, přesto se ale rozhodl ten okamžik ukončit.

Natáhl ruku a pohladil ji po vlasech. „Saro," zašeptal.

Otevřela oči a zatvářila se zmateně. Chvíli jí trvalo, než si uvědomila kde je a proč.

„Co se děje? Jak dlouho jsem spala?"

„Jenom chvíli. Běž si lehnout k Liz," řekla laskavě. Ta pohovka je opravdu nepohodlná. Ráno bys byla celá rozlámaná. Věř mi, párkrát už jsem to zažil," dodal s úsměvem.

Zatraceně smutný úsměv, napadlo ji, ale přece úsměv. To nejhorší už bylo za ním, to ale neznamenalo, že to teď bude lepší. Viděla mu to na očích. Byla v nich směs bolesti, zármutku, zoufalství, strach, ale i záblesk naděje.

„Já nevím," zaváhala.

„Jenom jdi, byl to dlouhý den."

„A co ty?"

„Taky se pokusím na chvíli usnout."

„Opravdu?" zeptala se podezřívavě. Moc totiž nevěřila, že si půjde skutečně lehnout.

„Zkusím to," slíbil a znovu se mu podařilo vykouzli ten smutný úsměv.

„Dobře, ale až po tobě," souhlasila konečně.

„Dobrou noc," rozloučil se a chtěl odejít.

„Počkej," zarazila ho. „Nemáš něco na převlečení a čistý ručník?"

Přikývl a za chvíli se vrátil a podával jí složenou košili a osušku.

„Dobrou noc," zopakoval.

„Dobrou noc," odpověděla, ale ani jeden se neměl k odchodu. Dívali se na sebe a v ten moment mezi nimi přeskočila jiskřička porozumění. Nebylo třeba říkat něco dalšího. Políbila ho na tvář a šla do Lizina pokoje. Ve dveřích se zarazila a otočila se zpět.

„Až po tobě," připomněla mu.

* * *

><p><strong>O MĚSÍC POZDĚJI<strong>

Grissom seděl u nemocničního lůžka a pozoroval nehybný obličej své dcery. Ten pohled ho ničil. Tolik mu scházel její smích, šibalské jiskry v očích, když si ho dobírala, a divoký záblesk následovaný další sžíravou poznámkou, když jí to oplatil. Natáhl se po její ruce a teplo, které z její pokožky sálalo, mu vrátilo kousíček naděje. Naděje, že ještě není vše ztracené. Prosím Bože, ať se probere, prosil v duchu, už ani nevěděl pokolikáté. Nedopusť, abych o ni přišel.

Najednou ucítil na ¨rameni jemný dotyk. Neslyšel otevírání dveří, ale nemusel se otáčet, aby věděl, kdo přišel.

„Je čas na večeři," řekla Sara a on přikývl.

„Něco nového?"

„Nic."

„Počkám venku," oznámila a nechala ho o samotě.

Díval se za ní a znovu pocítil ten zvláštní klid jako pokaždé v její přítomnosti. Poslední měsíc byl příšerný a věděl, že bez ní by to nikdy nezvládl. Hodně mu pomohla, hlavně v těch prvních dnech. Byl ochotný zůstávat v nemocnici pořád, ale Sara mu to nedovolila. Nutila ho jíst, chodit si odpočinout, přesvědčovala ho, aby se vrátil do práce. Což také po týdnu udělal a byl rád. Podpora kolegů a přátel mu dodávala sílu. Nejvíc ho překvapil Ecklie. Snad poprvé se choval jako člověk a dokonce překousl i jeho vztah se Sarou.

Jestli se tomu vztah dalo říkat. Byli si hodně blízcí a to, co mezi nimi bylo, překročilo hranici přátelství, ale ještě nedospělo někam dál. Zůstali někde ne půli cesty. Kvůli němu. V tuhle chvíli prostě nedokázal Saře nabídnout víc. Při pomyšlení na to, že by měl být šťastný, zatímco jeho holčička tu leží bledá a nehybná, ho zaplavil pocit viny. Uvědomoval si, že pokud se její stav nezlepší ani v příštích týdnech, nestane se to už nejspíš nikdy. Zatím se s tou myšlenkou prostě nedokázal smířit. Sara jeho postoj respektovala. Pochopila to už ten večer, kdy se málem políbili. To proto vycouvala dřív, než se něco stalo a rozhodla se raději čekat.

Čeká na něj i v tuto chvíli, uvědomil si a při tom pomyšlení se trochu pousmál. Za tu dobu se u nich vyvinula jistá rutina. Z práce vždycky zamířil domů, aby se alespoň trochu vyspal, potom strávil několik hodin u Liz, kde ho Sara každý večer vyzvedla, aby se šli najíst. Právě ty večery mu pomáhaly asi nejvíc. Celé hodiny si povídali a mluvili prakticky o všem. O minulosti, o práci, o Liz. A někdy, když neměli náladu, jen mlčky seděli a užívali si přítomnosti toho druhého. A pak zamířili do práce nebo domů, to záleželo na tom, jestli jeden z nich neměl volno. Jako třeba dnes, kdy ho měli oba.

Podíval se na Lizzie a úsměv mu zmizel z tváře. Opatrně položil její ruku zpět na lůžko a vstal.

„Přijdu zase zítra, zlatíčko," rozloučil se nahlas a políbil ji na čelo. Zrovna se chystal otevřít dveře, když za sebou uslyšel tichý hlas, sotva silnější než šepot.

„Tati?"

* * *

><p>Sara stála u auta a začínala se jí zmocňovat nervozita. Většinou Gilovi trvalo pár minut, než se k ní připojil, ale teď už tam zůstával příliš dlouho. Co když se něco stalo? Rozhodla se vrátit a zjistit, co ho zdrželo, ale stačila udělat jen pár kroků, když se vynořil z hlavního vchodu a rychle k ní mířil. Už na dálku si všimla širokého úsměvu a to mohlo znamenat jen jednu věc.<p>

Počkala, až k ní dojde a pozorně si ho prohlížela. Po dlouhé době se mu v obličeji zračila čirá, ničím nezkalená radost. Z očí mu konečně zmizela bolest, která se tam usadila po Lizině zranění.

„Probrala se?"

Přikývl.

„Bude v pořádku?"

Další přikývnutí. Zdálo se, že štěstím ani nedokáže promluvit, ale nakonec se mu přece jen podařilo. „Za pár dní by ji mohli propustit."

„To je báječné." Sara se přistihla, že se taky široce usmívá.

Grissom se rozesmál nahlas. Popadl ji do náruče a zatočil s ní ve vzduchu. „Naprosto úžasné," souhlasil.

Dívala se na jeho rozzářenou tvář a uvědomila si, že její čekání skončilo. Naklonila se k němu a konečně, po letech snění, ho políbila. A on její polibek bez zaváhání opětoval. Když o několik hodin později usínal s milovanou v náručí, že to nejhorší je za nimi.

Je to ale skutečně tak? Když prožijeme něco hrůzného, opravdu můžeme říct, že horší už to nebude? Víme jaká překvapení nám osud chystá? Zda budou příjemná či naopak děsivá? A chceme to vůbec vědět? Chceme znát svoji budoucnost? Těšit se na ni nebo se jí bát? A co kdybychom ji znali? Co by stalo pak? Co bychom dělali? Čekali bychom na okamžik, o kterém bychom byli přesvědčeni, že je klíčový, a zbytek života bychom nechali zmizet v nenávratnu? Byli bychom vůbec schopni zachovat se jinak?

To nikdo nedokáže říct. A tak je nechme spát. Spát a snít o budoucnosti, ať už bude sladká nebo hořká. Co na tom vlastně záleží? Důležitá je totiž jen přítomnost a ta je v tuhle chvíli přece tak nádherná!

*****KONEC*****


	14. AN

Ahoj lidi.

Doufám, že se Vám tahle povídka líbila. Je to můj první pokus o fanfikci, tak by mě zajímalo co na to říkáte. Nechte mi prosím koment.

Pokud jde o další plány, právě pracuji na pokračování a taky se to snažím přeložit do angličtiny. Uvidím, jak to dopadne. Držte mi palce, protože překládat a čj do aj je mnohem horší než naopak.

Zatím nashle

ellannor


End file.
